Bad Medicine - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Cheryl Dyson. Draco Malfoy, dechado de maldad, sigue a Hermione Granger un día a una sección no utilizada de Hogwarts y descubre su secreto indecible... Oh sí, y la escena del cementerio general no fue así. Cedric Diggory está vivo. Porque yo lo digo.
1. Chapter 1

**BAD MEDICINE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www. fanfiction s/3430175/1/Bad-Medicine

**AUTOR: **Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco Malfoy, dechado de maldad, sigue a Hermione Granger un día a una sección no utilizada de Hogwarts y descubre su secreto indecible... Oh sí, y la escena del cementerio general no fue así. Cedric Diggory está vivo. Porque yo lo digo.

**CAPITULO 1**

Draco estaba aburrido. Después de escuchar las disputas torpes de Crabbe y Goyle toda la mañana, que hasta consideró convertirlos en algo viscoso y sin espinas con el fin de silenciarlos. Ellos eran muy buenos para mantenerlo seguro en una confrontación, pero como conversadores dejaban mucho que desear. En vez de maldecirlos, les gritó que se perdieran toda la tarde y se marchó para estar a solas. Hogwarts estaba plagado de lugares para la reflexión solitaria, pero hoy la mayoría de los puntos principales estaban ocupados, en gran parte debido a la lluvia que caía torrencialmente afuera.

Las mazmorras eran aún más oscuras y sombrías que de costumbre y Draco ya estaba de mal humor, por lo que dejando atrás las escaleras cambiantes se dirigió hacia mayores latitudes. Después de deambular por media hora sin rumbo su caminar lo llevó a un largo pasillo, desierto y lleno de enormes ventanas góticas. Se asomó por una y descubrió una maravillosa vista del lago, o hubiera sido así, si pudiera ver más de un cuarto de distancia debido a la llovizna. El agua se vertía por el vidrio en riachuelos. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal, sintiéndose más que aburrido. Él no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no era nada bueno.

Se apartó de la ventana y tomó nota de varios orificios oscuros dispuestos a lo largo de la pared opuesta, intercalados con puertas de madera oscura que llevaban a quién-sabía-donde. Las alcobas tenían un gran potencial, ya que estaban llenas de grandes estatuas de piedra de varias criaturas. Directamente frente a él, tenía la cola de un enorme león, casi el triple de tamaño del natural. Draco se burló. Ningún león de Gryffindor para él hoy, muchas gracias. Se dirigió al nicho de al lado. Un hipogrifo. Atornilla eso. Bestias estúpidas. La tercera estatua era más prometedora. Una mantícora. Su rostro humano gruñendo, con una melena parecida a la de un león y el aguijón suspendido sobre su cabeza que parecía a punto de atacar. Draco podría relacionarse. Se agarró a una pata de león, y se subió al hueco. Se puso detrás de la criatura y buscó brevemente las puertas ocultas, las cuales estaban a menudo escondidas en nichos alrededor de Hogwarts. Si existiera una aquí, estaba muy bien escondida para una búsqueda casual y un rápido Alohomora.

La cola de escorpión, estaba perfectamente rizada para proporcionarle una percha relajante. Draco se sentó y apoyó la cabeza y los hombros hacia atrás contra la curva de la cola. Hizo girar su varita en sus dedos y se preguntó si debía practicar sus hechizos para la clase de Transfiguración de mañana, pero los conjuros necesarios eran ridículamente fáciles.

El dio toques con su varita sin hacer nada contra uno de sus muslos y miró más allá de la cabeza de la estatua hacia los ventanales. El deseó que la deprimente lluvia se detuviera. Él preferiría estar afuera con su escoba practicando Quidditch que desanimándose aquí en un pasillo abandonado.

Pasos rápidos se acercaban, tal vez no estaba tan abandonado. Draco se sentó y se pegó contra la parte posterior de la mantícora. Él se asomó tras asegurarse de que estaba escondido completamente en las sombras del nicho.

Las pisadas pertenecían a Hermione Granger. Draco se burló. ¡Granger! ¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí? Una caja de madera cuadrada levitaba detrás de ella, flotando con facilidad tras su rastro. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Probablemente, haciendo a escondidas algún recado u otra cosa para Potter o Weasley. Estaba realmente sorprendido al verla sola. Normalmente, los tres se mantenían unidos por protección, como las crías de lémur. La única vez que Granger andaba siempre sola era cuando estaba en la biblioteca con la cara hundida en un libro. Probablemente su pequeño baúl estaba lleno de libros y estaba buscando un lugar privado para leer.

Se alejó briosamente del escondite de Draco sin hacer una pausa y continuó hasta una puerta a dos alcobas más allá del suyo. Ella entró con su caja y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Draco esperó a ver si Potter y la comadreja se presentaban, pero finalmente salió de su escondite. Brevemente lamentó no hechizarla cuando pasaba por allí. Podría haberle puesto la cola de un asno o las orejas de un murciélago frugívoro. Él sonrió y luego hizo una mueca; al darse cuenta de que si él la hubiera hechizado era probable que lo hubiera convertido en una babosa de mar o algo peor. La pequeña sangre sucia era buena con una varita, maldito sea el infierno.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido. No a hurtadillas, porque un Malfoy no se escabullía, pero sí caminó con el silencio suficiente para que sus pasos no fueran escuchados. Lanzó susurrando un Silencio a la puerta, aunque no había escuchado ningún ruido cuando Granger la había abierto. Tiró del cerrojo y se asomó.

Vio una habitación enorme, sobre todo oscura, con un techo que parecía tener millas por lo alto. Una ventana de cristal en el techo solo admitía una luz dispersa en un patrón cuadrado en el centro de la sala vacía. La habitación parecía carente de mobiliario y ocupantes.

Se deslizó en el interior y dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él en silencio. Se preguntó si había otra puerta para salir de la habitación. Probablemente, ya que Granger había desaparecido. Estaba a punto de cruzar la habitación cuando una extraña cacofonía le hizo tapar sus oídos.

¿Qué demonios es ese ruido extraño? Estuvo a punto de la pregunta en voz alta y se alegró de no haberlo hecho cuando Hermione entró en el cuadrado de luz. Él se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, pero ya era demasiado oscuro cerca de la puerta para que ella lo notara.  
Después de ese breve momento de pánico, se quedó paralizado y, francamente, la miró boquiabierto, como tambaleándose, como si ella lo hubiera aturdido con su varita.

¿Qué diablos llevaba ella? Atrás quedaron los vestidos voluminosos de la escuela y la camisa blanca remilgada, los calcetines hasta la rodilla y los zapatos toscos. Sus pies estaban desnudos. Sus piernas estaban envueltas en negro - ¿Y qué demonios era aquello, de todos modos? Parecía que se había bañado las piernas en pintura negra, ya que parecía tener una textura brillante y que se aferraba a su piel en todos los lugares. Su estómago desnudo era indecente, al igual que sus brazos. La parte superior que llevaba era negra y las pequeñas correas que la sujetaban sobre los hombros sólo hacían hincapié en que la señorita Granger había florecido espectacularmente bastante en los últimos meses. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado lo que ella estaba escondiendo debajo de sus ropas? Curiosamente, todavía llevaba la corbata de Gryffindor anudada sin apretar alrededor de su cuello. Se colgaba encantadoramente entre los senos que acababa de descubrir que ella poseía.

Él presionó su lengua sobre sus labios que se secaron repentinamente y trató de recordar respirar. Su cerebro no podía aceptar esta nueva información: la profundamente e inesperada revelación de que Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, la presumida, sabe-lo-todo, y gran molestia general, estaba impresionante. Su cintura estaba en forma y definida, sus piernas estaban esculpidas como una visión de la perfección y... tenía que admitir... su rostro había perdido todo rastro de la hinchazón infantil y se había convertido en... oh maldita sea... ella era realmente bonita. Incluso su pelo había perdido gran parte de los rizos indomables y ahora eran bucles favorecedores sobre sus hombros desnudos, y por la espalda.

Él buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta detrás de él. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que borrar la imagen de su mente tan pronto como le fuera posible. ¡Conseguiría que Goyle le lanzara un hechizo de memoria a él!

Y entonces Hermione comenzó a moverse. Los sonidos parecían ser alguna clase de música y ella revoloteó alrededor al ritmo del ruido. Había un montón de golpes involucrados y las caderas de Granger se desplazaban atrayentemente cada vez que el ritmo bajaba. Sus hombros temblaban y sus manos se levantaron en el aire. El ritmo aumentó y Hermione giró y giró más y más violentamente. Tenía las manos en el aire y sus pies se movían en una nebulosa. Parecía estar cantando, aunque Draco no podía oír más que la música, que no tenía palabras reconocibles.

La observó durante un tiempo interminable, sin darse cuenta de que su mano todavía descansaba sobre el pestillo. Tenía la garganta seca y sentía un calor inconfundible subir por su espalda. Tuvo la repentina urgencia de acercarse furtivamente hacia la luz y agarrarla. Ella lo miraría en estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, posiblemente. Su cabello estaría desordenado y su pecho estaría moviéndose por el esfuerzo. Sus labios estaban húmedos y…

Draco giró el picaporte y salió de la habitación, sin importarle si ella lo escuchaba. Corrió por el pasillo delante de las ventanas sollozantes y huyó por las escaleras. Sólo cuando estuvo a salvo en la sala común de Slytherin se detuvo, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Ey!— Goyle comentó desde su posición habitual en el sofá frente al fuego. —¿Dónde has estado, Draco? Alguien te estaba persiguiendo, ¿ah?

Draco se le quedó mirando, sorprendido de que hubiera considerado por un momento dejar a Goyle lanzar un hechizo de memoria en él. El mandril probablemente freiría su cerebro como un huevo. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? Recordó. Fricking Granger. Dando vueltas en el cuarto oscuro y con el aspecto de un ángel del infierno. ¿Cómo era que lo llamaban ellos? Un súcubo. Se sacudió la imagen. No serviría de nada estar teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos sobre Hermione Granger. Simplemente no lo haría.

Miró a su alrededor brevemente buscando a Pansy Parkinson, pero el pensamiento de manosearla no le produjo nada en ese momento. Sus pechos eran como dos mandarinas, en comparación con…

— Tengo dolor de cabeza— se ahogó Draco. —Voy a descansar un momento.

Eso, sin embargo, resultó ser la peor cosa que podía hacer. Se revolvió en sus mantas y trató en vano de pensar en las cosas más aburridas imaginables: Herbología, jugando al Quidditch con Hufflepuff en contra, Historia de la Magia, las clases de Gusamocos. Nada funcionó. Su mente volvía una y otra vez al baile de la sangre sucia Gryffindor y a su extraña música muggle.

**ooOoo**

Hermione lanzó un Scourgify en sí misma para eliminar el sudor y limpiar su ropa. Era un proceso penoso, pero no tenía el tiempo para sumergirse en un baño relajante. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con Harry y Ron a la hora de la cena. Suspiró alegremente mientras se deslizaba en su túnica de la escuela y envolvió su ropa de ejercicio en la esquina cerca de la máquina tocadiscos. Ella había tropezado con el antiguo fonógrafo durante una de sus vueltas equivocadas y lo había pasado de contrabando a este cuarto no utilizado en un ala olvidada. En su último viaje a casa, había ido a tiendas de segunda mano y escogió tantos discos antiguos que pudo encontrar. De todas las cosas muggles que echaba de menos en la escuela, la música moderna estaba en lo alto de la lista. En la parte superior de la lista estaba también su computador, por supuesto, y los teléfonos, pero los dispositivos electrónicos simplemente no funcionaban en Hogwarts.

El viejo fonógrafo de manivela, sin embargo, no era electrónico. Tocaba los vinilos de los años 70 y 80, muy bien. Alguien debe haber descargado toda su colección de los 80, porque ella había encontrado a Van Halen, Def Leppard, Billy Squier, Queen, y Pat Benatar. Hoy ella había escuchado a Guns N 'Roses, que no era su favorito, pero "Sweet Child of Mine" tenía un gran ritmo para el baile.

Había descubierto que la vida de un mago no era precisamente favorable para tener una figura esbelta, con la cerveza de mantequilla, las empanadas de calabaza, y los dulces robados de la cocina por Ron en cada oportunidad. Cuando regresó a su casa para el verano, se había sentido terriblemente gorda, un sentimiento confirmado por la báscula del baño. Ella se había comprometido a comer menos dulces y hacer más ejercicio, pero las chicas en su cuarto pensaban que el ejercicio era una curiosidad muggle. Ellas se mantenían esbeltas por la aplicación de diversos hechizos y pociones, una práctica que Hermione estaba segura no podía ser saludable. Por lo tanto, se ejercitó en secreto, y el baile le permitió disfrutar de su amor por la música muggle.

Se alisó la túnica sobre sus caderas y sonrió. El régimen estaba trabajando perfectamente. Se sentía muy bien. Revisó su guardarropa nuevo y salió de la habitación y sus secretos detrás.

**ooOoo**

Draco notó de inmediato cuando Hermione entró en el Gran Salón para la cena, aunque deseó no haberlo hecho. Ella había vuelto a su estilo normal de vestir, gracias a Dios. La camisa blanca abotonada hasta lo alto de su cuello. Calcetines hasta las rodillas adecuadamente. Zapatos feos en los pies delicados. Ropas que cubrían su físico delgado. La Corbata bien anudada y metida en la desagradable blusa de Gryffindor en vez de colgando tentadoramente sobre la inflamación, moviéndose….

Draco de pronto se interesó mucho en su plato de comida, a pesar de que todo lo que comía de repente le sabía a aserrín. Trató de no darse cuenta de que Hermione se ubicó entre Harry y Ron y les sonrió. Ellos no le prestaron atención, ya que estaban aparentemente involucrados en una conversación acalorada con Seamus Finnigan. Ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer.

Draco la ignoró con esmero por el resto de la comida y se satisfizo con una corriente de insultos sobre los Ravenclaw los vecinos que tenían, causando un rugido de risa en la mesa de Slytherin para el final de la comida. Cuando varios de los Ravenclaw llevaron sus dedos a sus varitas y mirándolo a él, se imaginó que su trabajo estaba echo y se retiró por la noche.

Un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor le mostró que el trío de Lemurs ya había desaparecido. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque ni siquiera la vio salir.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD MEDICINE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www. fanfiction s/3430175/1/Bad-Medicine

**AUTOR: **Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN: **Draco Malfoy, dechado de maldad, sigue a Hermione Granger un día a una sección no utilizada de Hogwarts y descubre su secreto indecible... Oh sí, y la escena del cementerio general no fue así. Cedric Diggory está vivo. Porque yo lo digo.

**CAPITULO 2**

Se había olvidado por completo de la clase de Pociones. No de la clase en sí, por supuesto, sólo del hecho de que Hermione Granger se sentaba directamente frente a él a través del pasillo. Se había dado cuenta de este hecho con molestia en varias ocasiones, es decir, siempre que sus pociones sobresalían un poco más que las suyas, o resplandecían con más efervescencia de manera perfecta, que era lo usual. Pero él nunca, alguna vez antes había observado que cuando se sentaba sus túnicas escolares se abrían para revelar la falda negra plisada que casi le cubría las rodillas, excepto cuando cruzaba las piernas de esa manera particular, causando que la falda se deslizara peligrosamente hacia arriba del muslo para exponer mucha más carne de la que hubiera esperado ver en la sabihonda señorita Granger.

El Profesor Snape, gracias a Dios, era un manojo serpentino de gozo y estaba de un humor pintoresco para caminar a grandes zancadas por la habitación golpeando con su varita en varios calderos mientras lanzaba siseantes amenazas y les reducía puntos a los Gryffindor, así que Draco estaba agradecido de la distracción de su indigna vecina. La poción asignada era endiabladamente difícil también, así que Draco se concentró con todo su ser en medir exactamente la cantidad correcta de horklump en su caldero con la pequeña cuchara de plata. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el dugbog encurtido de Weasley se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo cerca de los pies de Draco.

Hermione suspiró y lo trató de alcanzar. Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de ella por un momento sorprendido e instintivamente dio una patada al dugbog hacia la parte delantera de la sala. Él no quería que ella lo tocara de alguna manera, aunque sea accidentalmente. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy —dijo entre dientes. Él sonrió perezosamente y vio como ella rápidamente cogía el dugbog.

—¿Por qué está fuera de su asiento, señorita Granger? —Preguntó Snape maliciosamente.

—Se me cay… —empezó a decir.

—Creo que ella estaba espiando la poción de Blaise, profesor —dijo Draco casualmente.

Hermione giró y le dio una mirada venenosa que hizo que Draco casi se riera en voz alta. Ella no era tan bonita cuando se veía como si quisiera desollar la piel de sus huesos con las manos desnudas.

—¿En serio? Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Permanezca en su asiento, señorita Granger.

Hermione se dejó caer en su asiento y le devolvió el dugbog a Ron, quien la miró con disculpa. Su mandíbula se puso tensa y sus labios estaban casi blancos. Lanzó una última mirada mordaz a Draco, quien sonrió. Él siempre había disfrutado atormentando a Granger, pero ahora era personal. Él necesitaba ajustar cuentas con ella por inducirlo a pensar acerca de ella de esa manera. Su rabia era como un bálsamo para su alma y él se deleitaba con la monotonía habitual de la misma. La odiaba, lo odiaba. Todo estaba bien.

Ella salió volando fuera de la habitación después de la clase y los otros dos lémures la siguieron. Ambos dirigieron miradas enojadas en dirección a Draco, pero como siempre los dos eran demasiado cobardes para comenzar algo en presencia de Snape. Draco salió divertido.

Por la tarde, una vez más se encontró sentado en la sala común de Slytherin viendo a Crabbe y Goyle jugar a un juego aburrido de tablas. Ni siquiera se molestó en llevar la cuenta porque ninguno de ellos era especialmente bueno con los números. Pansy Parkinson se había acurrucado bajo el brazo de Draco y se quedó dormida. Warrington y Montague estaban practicando algún hechizo con sus varitas, que estaba emitiendo un resplandor rosáceo irritante.

Draco se encontró dejando vagar su mente. Se preguntó si la vista del lago desde el pasillo desierto estaba mucho mejor hoy. Tal vez la lluvia había disminuido. Distraídamente se secó el sudor de sus manos y ubicó a la durmiente Pansy en otra parte. Su interés era puramente escénico. No tenía ninguna intención en buscar alguna habitación oscura, ocupada o de otra manera. De hecho, el largo corredor sería el lugar perfecto para practicar algunos hechizos sin interrupción. Había estado tratando de ampliar el alcance de su hechizo flama. Hasta ahora sólo podía encender las cosas desde una distancia de tres pies. Él necesitaba extender el alcance a por lo menos diez o doce metros con el fin de usarlo contra Potter o Weasley. O Granger.

En poco tiempo, se encontró caminando por el pasillo. Se obligó a mirar por la ventana para encontrar la vista bastante idéntica a la del día anterior. Húmedo y sombrío. Hizo unos cuantos pases superficiales con el hechizo Flama, murmurando el hechizo en voz baja haciendo el menor sonido posible. Su corazón simplemente no estaba en ello y lo dejó en breve. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, había presionado el oído a la puerta. La puerta que juró no abriría bajo ninguna circunstancia. No oyó nada y suspiró. Fue un suspiro de alivio, se dijo rápidamente. La habitación estaba vacía. De hecho, ¿no sería mejor practicar sus hechizos en el interior, donde nadie lo interrumpiría?

Así que decidido, abrió la puerta y entró. Después de un momento sin aliento, se dio cuenta que la habitación realmente estaba desierta. Entró y lanzó un Lumos. Un fonógrafo antiguo estaba de pie en una mesa desvencijada en una esquina. Junto a ella estaba la caja que Hermione había traído el día anterior. Estaba llena de cuadrados grandes. Levantó uno y un disco negro se deslizó hasta la mitad de la cubierta. Discos, pensó. Él miró la foto en el frente y le pareció extraordinariamente extraña. Había una foto de cuatro hombres con una gran cantidad de pelo rizado, pero ninguno de ellos se movía. Parecían congelados.

Draco examinó algunos otros. Ninguna de las fotos se movió en absoluto, y no estaba familiarizado con los nombres de los álbumes. Pat Benatar. Billy Idol. U2. Bon Jovi. Dejó caer los fonógrafos extraños y se volvió para irse, pero un movimiento le llamó la atención. ¡La puerta se abría! Apagó su varita y se deslizó rápidamente hacia un rincón de la habitación, lejos del fonógrafo.

Hermione caminó resueltamente hacia la luz. Su varita se encendió, pero por suerte fue un resplandor tenue y ella no le prestaba atención a nada excepto al fonógrafo. Arrancó un disco negro de la pila que Draco había examinado y lo colocó sobre la máquina. Entonces ella guardó su varita y se quitó las ropas. Las dobló y las puso en el suelo junto a la mesa. Llevaba las mismas polainas negras como ayer con una camisa blanca. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando ella se quitó la camisa y la tiró con la tunica. No había corbata hoy, se dio cuenta, pero la parte superior se ajustaba a su forma y estaba en su lugar.

Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a hacer girar el aparato. Cuando giró con fuerza, colocó la aguja. Después de un momento, un estridente y fuerte grito vino de la nada, casi provocando que Draco temblara. Hermione caminó hacia el centro de la habitación con poca luz otra vez. Una vez más, se puso a bailar. Esta vez, Draco realmente podía distinguir las palabras y se encontró golpeando ligeramente un dedo del pie al ritmo penetrante.

Hermione cantaba y le complacía observar que tenía una voz simplemente terrible. Su baile, sin embargo, era fascinante. Su pelo era una cortina de hilo hoy y parecía una leona al acecho. En un momento echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos acariciaron sus caderas y subieron más y más alto para descansar cerca de sus pechos antes de que ella echara la cabeza hacia abajo con los brazos extendidos. Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

Las cejas de Draco se levantaron con el texto de la canción. Podía imaginarse que ella lo besaba para un adiós. Justo antes de que ella lo golpeara con un Avada Kedavra. Sonrió y miró. Para su regocijo, tocó la canción de nuevo, ya que estaba empezando a gustarle. Un par de otras canciones siguieron y bailó hasta que estuvo bañada en sudor. Recogió sus cosas y se echó la túnica encima de todo. Salió sin ceremonia y Draco se imaginó que estaba en camino de meterse en un baño caliente. La idea le hizo tragar saliva y se dio cuenta que en realidad no necesitaba esa imagen para atormentarlo durante toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**BAD MEDICINE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3430175/1/Bad-Medicine

**AUTOR: **Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Marlenee Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco Malfoy, dechado de maldad, sigue a Hermione Granger un día a una sección no utilizada de Hogwarts y descubre su secreto indecible... Oh sí, y la escena del cementerio general no fue así. Cedric Diggory está vivo. Porque yo lo digo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Observar a Hermione se convirtió en el nuevo hábito de Draco. Todas las tardes iba a la deriva hasta el corredor desierto. A veces, ella estaba allí y a veces no. Si no era así, Draco volvía a la sala común de Slytherin e intimidaba a Crabbe y Goyle sin piedad, sin poder explicar su humor cruel. Una vez ella casi lo atrapó. Estaba deambulando por el pasillo fenestrado y escuchó sus pasos detrás de él. Se arrojó detrás de la estatua de un león golpeándose la rodilla fuertemente en el proceso. Él murmuró una maldición mientras caminaba. Fue un milagro que ella no lo hubiera oído.

Maldiciéndola por el dolor en su rodilla, estuvo a punto de no ingresar en la habitación para verla, pero el canto de la sirena era demasiado fuerte. Por suerte para él, su rutina era esporádica o sus amigos comenzarían a sospechar de sus desapariciones. Draco se preguntó cómo Granger estaba explicando su ausencia a los otros dos lémures, pero luego se dio cuenta que su sesión de ejercicio a menudo coincidía con las sesiones de entrenamientos de Quidditch de Gryffindor, lo que hizo mucho más fácil planificar sus misiones de espionaje.

Draco observaba como El Trío de Oro estaba en la biblioteca realizando los deberes de Astronomía.

Hermione levantó la vista del tomo polvoriento que estaba leyendo: La Higiene del Goblin — ¿Dónde salió mal? Por casualidad vio a Draco a través de la biblioteca. Él la miraba con esa exasperante media sonrisa suya. Ella le dio una mirada a medias. Su sonrisa se curvó en una sonrisa real, pero sus ojos no brillaron con el odio puro que normalmente percibía en él. En cambio, él la miró como si compartieran un secreto, como si supiera algo malo acerca de ella.

Ella se sonrojó de pronto, pensando en sus sesiones de entrenamiento. ¡Él no podía saber eso! Calmó su pánico momentáneo con la racionalización severa. Si Draco supiera su secreto, él tendría a toda la casa Slytherin ridiculizándola. ¡Probablemente habría impreso botones que se burlaban de ella!

Ella lo miró de nuevo y lo encontró todavía observándola a través de sus ojos entreabiertos. No, era más probable que estuviera tramando algo.

—Draco se trae algo entre manos —le dijo a Ron, que estaba sentado a la mesa con ella. —¡No te des vuelta!— dijo entre dientes. Ron se animó; mucho más interesado en un posible complot de Malfoy que en la tarea de estudio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó con suavidad. Harry, junto a Ron, echó un vistazo a Malfoy y la miró inquisitivamente. Draco había estado notablemente ausente últimamente, pero por el maltrato habitual de insultos en el campo de Quidditch, mencionó.

—Él siempre me está mirando—, admitió Hermione. —Tiene que estar tramando algo.

—Tal vez el gilipollas por fin se ha dado cuenta de que eres una chica —propuso Ron. —Después de todo, es difícil no reconocer los gigantescos melones que brotaron durante el verano—, añadió y señaló con el pulgar el pecho de su amiga. Harry tosió para disimular una sonrisa.

—¡Ron! —ella se quedó sin aliento y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. —¡No son gigantescos!

—Bueno, están muy muy notables—, especialmente cuando te pones ese jersey azul borroso.

—¿Este?— le preguntó con malicia y abrió el cuello de su túnica para revelar su pecho envuelto en la tela azul suave.

—Correct… ¡Hermione!— Ron se atragantó con fuerza. —¡Avísale a un hombre antes de revelar algo así! ¡Puede sufrir un ataque al corazón!

Hermione tuvo que reír.

—Sinceramente, Ronald… —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando una mirada a Draco le reveló que ya no le sonreía. De hecho, se sentó rígidamente en su silla y la miró tan venenosamente que casi la dejó sin aliento. Mientras lo miraba, él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Ella se mordió el labio mientras él desaparecía por la puerta. Estaba actuando tan extraño. Tendría que mantener un ojo sobre él.

Draco salió violentamente al pasillo. Hervía de rabia. Sacó su varita y consideró lanzar un Incendio a una armadura cercana. En lugar de eso, la golpeó con un hechizo reductor y sintió apenas un atisbo de satisfacción cuando lo redujo hasta el tamaño de una moneda. No fue suficiente. Tenía que destruir algo. Tenía que destruir a Weasley.

Detonarlo todo; ¿Por qué le estaba afectando de esta manera? Estaba actuando como un idiota. Justamente cuando Hermione le enseñó sus pechos a Weasley, Draco sintió de pronto ganas de echar una maldición Cruciatus contra él.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué le importaba a él si la maldita sangre sucia mostraba sus pechos a los lémures? ¿Qué le importaba si dormía con los dos? ¿Por turnos o juntos? ¡No le importaba! Él tomó una serie de respiraciones estabilizándose y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

—¡Draco! —Pansy lo llamó desde atrás pero él no se volvió.

Hermione miró a Draco más detenidamente después de eso, estaba muy sorprendida de la frecuencia con que estaba cerca y qué cada cuanto sus ojos estaban sobre ella. Al principio, pensó que debía de estar mirando a Harry o Ron para poder planificar alguna malicia, pero a menudo se presentaba en la biblioteca cuando ella estaba allí sola. En esos momentos, él siempre hacía una pausa para recomendarle algún libro, como Escoria Muggle y Por qué deben ser exterminados? o Cincuenta maneras de cocinar a Nacidos Muggles , así que nunca estuvo particularmente fuera de su personalidad.

Sin embargo, lo encontraba mirándola cuando ella estaba en el patio, o en el exterior cerca del lago, o de camino a clase. Era condenadamente desconcertante.

Una vez Ron, Harry y ella estaban tirados en el pasto estudiando los usos de la cera de las plantas y la verbena en Herbología. El día era inusualmente cálido y todos los estudiantes habían descartado sus ropas escolares y tiraban para arriba las mangas de las camisas. Hermione se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa cuando una brisa agradable se originó. Sintió sus ojos en ella y levantó la vista rápidamente para ver a Draco apoyado en un árbol cercano. Su sequito de Slytherin no estaba a la vista por ninguna parte. Él no estaba sonriendo, ni sus ojos brillan con odio efímero. En cambio, él la vio con una mirada tan intensa que la dejó sin aliento.

Sintió un calor explotar instantáneamente de su pecho a su cara. Ella miró hacia abajo confusa. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, él estaba caminando.

—Él no me miro de esa manera —murmuró. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Draco Malfoy nunca la miraría con algo remotamente parecido a la lujuria. Era imposible.

Lo peor de todo eso fue, que una vez que empezó a considerarlo, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente era imposible. Tropezó con él una vez en un pasillo lleno de gente y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento sorprendidos. Sus ojos grises eran pozos sin fondo y el calor de su brazo quedó grabado a fuego en ella donde se tocaron.

—Ten cuidado, sangre sucia —dijo, pero su voz fue un susurro que la acariciaba en vez de cortarla.

Ella corrió hacia el baño y llegaría realmente tarde a clase mientras que recuperaba la compostura. Ron la miró de reojo cuando finalmente se ubicó en su asiento.

—No me siento bien —dijo vagamente. Harry y Ron le dirigieron miradas preocupadas durante el resto de la clase y al final de esta, ella realmente se sentía mal.

¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por Malfoy? Era absurdo. El hecho de que él fuera deslumbrantemente bello no compensaba el hecho de que era malo hasta la médula. Bueno, no deslumbrantemente guapo, seguro que estaba exagerando. Increíblemente guapo, tal vez, o dolorosamente guapo. Después de evocar y descartar una serie de adjetivos, se amonestó por perder el tiempo tratando de cuantificar el atractivo de Malfoy. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él después de todo? Cesaría inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, mientras caminaba a través de un pasillo del claustro, sus ojos fueron atraídos al instante por Malfoy, él estaba sentado en una barandilla de piedra con la espalda apoyada en un muelle de la columna. (Extremadamente guapo, maldita sea) El observaba a Crabbe y Goyle mientras atormentaban a un muchacho más pequeño de tercer año. Malfoy estaba sonriendo. La sangre de Hermione de repente hirvió y ella marchó hasta hacerle frente a Crabbe, cuyo puño estaba torcido en el cuello del niño que luchaba por escapar.

—¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?— -gritó ella. — ¿Como un rinoceronte negro o un troll?

Crabbe y Goyle, como de costumbre, miraron a Draco, quien saltó a la ligera de su percha y se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué no tratas de mantener tu sucia nariz de Gryffindor fuera de nuestro negocio, sangre sucia?— -preguntó con suavidad.

Ella lo miró maliciosamente. Él era precioso, admitió para sí misma. El sol en su pálido pelo lo hacía parecer casi blanco y un mechón había caído sensualmente sobre la frente. Sus rasgos cincelados hacían que fuera el de un dios griego y se movía con la gracia de una ágil pantera al acecho. Devastadoramente guapo, pensó, incapaz de contenerse.

Sus ojos plateados eran ilegibles. De repente, le recordaba a un lobo en caza. Hermoso y letal. Él la derribaría sin pensarlo, sin mostrar remordimiento. Sintió un ascenso de peso en su pecho.

—Gracias, Malfoy —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Su expresión se volvió reservada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por recordarme lo mucho que te odio —dijo alegremente. En ese momento, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin darse cuenta que el chico de tercer año seguía atrapado en las garras de Crabbe.

Draco la observó irse y frunció el ceño. Miró a Crabbe, quien sacudió al muchacho una vez más.

—Que se vaya. Granger probablemente se fue a llamar a Dragonogall—, dijo, aunque él dudaba de sus propias palabras. Reflexionó sobre Hermione. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Recordó la forma en que ella lo había mirado en el pasillo antes. ¿Conmocionada y qué...?

Él suspiró. Sea lo que sea lo que había pasado, había desaparecido. Su expresión era del mismo odio desdeñoso que le habían mostrado de que ella le dio un puñetazo en su tercer año. Se frotó la mandíbula pensativamente por la memoria. Todavía le debía por ello.

* * *

**_Quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar las historias, pero es que la bendita vida real me ha tenido secuestrada y no he podido darme tiempo para subir los caps, espero que no vuelva a pasar._**


	4. Chapter 4

**BAD MEDICINE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3430175/1/Bad-Medicine

**AUTOR: **Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Marlenee Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco Malfoy, dechado de maldad, sigue a Hermione Granger un día a una sección no utilizada de Hogwarts y descubre su secreto indecible... Oh sí, y la escena del cementerio general no fue así. Cedric Diggory está vivo. Porque yo lo digo.

**NOTA DE TRADUCCIÓN:** Este capitulo va dedicado a Gred-y-Feorge por su cumpleaños el 22 de Marzo y como dijiste que no importaba que sea atrasado aquí esta jejejeje es mejor tarde que nunca.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Draco estaba entusiasmado después de la práctica de Quidditch esa misma tarde. Había sido un día perfecto para volar, claro y despejado. Sus mejillas y las orejas aún le ardían a causa del frío. La snitch había sido sorprendentemente fácil de coger y Montague en realidad le había dado unos golpes en la espalda después de la práctica.

—¿Has eso en el próximo juego y vamos a derrotar a los Gryffindor, con seguridad!

Draco se burló un poco de eso. Si tan sólo el fregado Potter no siempre pareciera volar un poco más rápido, girar un poco más afilado... Suspiró y se quitó de encima los pensamientos de Potter. Estaba con demasiado buen humor como para dejar que Él-niño-que-Anotó se lo estropeará... En su lugar, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Acosar a Granger sería la guinda en el pastel. Si ella lo odiaba, tanto mejor. Al menos ella no podía ignorarlo.

Se decepcionó al no encontrarla. Curiosamente, los otros dos lémures estaban presentes, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico en una esquina. Tal vez habían tenido una pelea y ella estaba de mal humor en la sala común de Gryffindor. Casi se acercó a preguntarles dónde estaba y rió para sus adentros al pensar en sus expresiones si lo hacía.

Se topó con Blaise en el pasillo a la salida, quien le mencionó que Pansy lo estaba buscando, pero él no estaba de humor para besuquearse. Se moría de ganas de hacer algo.

Deambuló por los pasillos un poco y se encontró en el corredor desierto. Dudaba que Hermione estuviera en la habitación a esta hora del día. Era casi la hora de la cena. Tenía que estar en la sala común de Gryffindor, estudiando.

Así que pensando, distraídamente abrió la puerta y entró.

Él se detuvo en seco por el grito horrorizado de Hermione. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento interminable y luego Granger sacó su varita.

Draco agarró su propia varita.

—¡Detente ahí, Granger!— -gritó y se dirigió hacia ella. Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él con una expresión de terror. Ella jadeó un poco y él se imaginó que una canción acababa de terminar, como el rascado repetitivo que provenía del reproductor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger?— -preguntó con una suavidad engañosa. —¿Estás realmente sola aquí?

Ella levantó la barbilla desafiante.

—Has lo peor, Malfoy —ella siseo.

Draco se rió con deleite.

—Ah, un reto—. Caminó hacia delante y luego a su alrededor en un círculo completo, examinándola como si fuera una yegua galardonada.

—¿Y qué cosa llevas puesto?

Ella se sonrojó de color escarlata. Él lo podía ver incluso con la tenue luz de las velas que había encendido para combatir las sombras crecientes. Su expresión desafiante cambió ligeramente a algo parecido al miedo. Malfoy sonrió. Eso le gustaba más. Ella se había dado cuenta por fin que estaba sola, sin varita, y completamente a su merced. Draco no habría podido estado más eufórico.

Se detuvo frente a ella y le tocó con la varita de debajo de su barbilla para alzarla y que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

—Ahora dime lo que estás haciendo aquí —dijo. A decir verdad, se había preguntado a menudo por qué ella sentía la necesidad de esconderse y de dar saltos bruscos con la música muggle de forma regular. Era divertido - para él de todos modos - pero apenas valía la pena el riesgo.

—Estoy haciendo ejercicio—, espetó. —No tengo la intención de engordarme enormemente simplemente porque no tengo que atravesar un cuarto para buscar un libro

—Te he visto cruzar una habitación en busca de un libro.

—¡No tengo la intención de volverme perezosa, tampoco!

—¿No puedes dar un paseo alrededor del lago? ¿Subir y bajar las escaleras unas miles de veces?— , se preguntó.

—Me gusta bailar—, murmuró. —Es divertido. Y la música mágica no es lo misma. Echo de menos mi Ipod y videos y la radio.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando y él realmente no le importaba. Dio un paso atrás, manteniendo su varita nivelada.

—¿Entonces el baile muggle es divertido? Muéstrame.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Mostrarte qué?

—Muéstrame este divertido baile, por supuesto.

—¡No puedo bailar delante de ti!

_"Por supuesto que puedes"_, pensó, _"lo has hecho docenas de veces"._

—¿Por qué no? ¿Implica la eliminación de la ropa? Parece que ya has realizado un buen comienzo en eso...

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y él se felicitó. Era raro que pudiera conseguir más que un simple rubor de ella. Debe estar más nerviosa de lo que pensaba.

—No, no implica la eliminación de la ropa. Es que... es vergonzoso. No puedo bailar delante de otras personas.

—Entonces enséñame. Soy un excelente bailarín. ¡Qué tan diferente puede ser el baile muggle? Y tú eres una mandona sabelotodo. Enséñame.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No a menos que quieras que vaya a buscar al resto de la Casa Slytherin y todos te podamos observar?

—Voy a estar muy lejos en el momento que hagas eso.

—No, si echo un Petrificus Totalus en ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró. Prácticamente podía ver los pensamientos girando en aquel pequeño cerebro inteligente. Ella esperaba seguirle la corriente lo suficiente para alcanzar su varita, y entonces le lanzaría un hechizo desagradable. ¿Un encanto de memoria? Puede ser. Probablemente podría hacerlo sin freír su cerebro, también.

—Estoy segura de que la enseñanza a Draco Malfoy de danzas muggles se puede encontrar en el Libro de Ocurrencias Sublimemente Ridículas o posiblemente en Presagios del Apocalipsis —Ella levantó una mano para impedir su comentario. —¿Por qué quieres aprender? Odias todas las cosas muggle, ¿recuerdas? Ideología Sangre Pura y todo eso.

—Estoy aburrido. Si tu pasatiempo me divierte un poco, puedo optar no decirle a toda la Escuela acerca de este pequeño incidente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. —Será mejor que te decidas sobre eso, o no te voy a enseñar nada.

—Si no le dices a nadie acerca de enseñarme, no le contaré a nadie lo que me estás enseñando. ¿Bastante justo?

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti para guardar silencio?

Él sonrió maliciosamente. —No puedes, Granger. Eso es lo que lo hace interesante. La oferta va una vez... va dos veces...

—Bien —dijo.

Él marchó al otro lado y rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta que encontró su varita. Tomó las dos varitas y las metió debajo de la caja que contenía los discos, de modo que un rápido Accio no podría desalojarlas. No sabía si ella podía hacer un Accio sin varita, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—Por seguridad—, dijo. —Ahora, vamos a empezar.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto—, dijo ella con un suspiro de frustración. Él la observó con atención mientras rebuscaba entre los discos y sacó uno. Lo colocó en el tocadiscos y la música comenzó a sonar desde la máquina. No era uno de los favoritos de Draco, pero tenía un ritmo relativamente fácil de seguir y no era ridículamente alto.

Se puso de pie frente a él y comenzó su primera lección de baile muggle. Ella le mostró una serie de pasos y lo hizo imitarla - pasos rápidos, deslizarse lateralmente, rodar los hombros, rotación de cadera, giros y contorsiones. Draco era un estudiante rápido, sobre todo debido al hecho de que él la había estado observando durante semanas. También era naturalmente elegante.

En un momento dado ella se apartó y observó mientras él bailaba solo y él sonrió al ver la expresión arrepentida en su rostro.

—Me imaginaba que serías bueno en esto—, dijo ella secamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres... medio guapo—, admitió. —Y puedes bailar. Si estuvieras en el mundo muggle, tendrías a las chicas desmayándose a tus pies.

—Ya se han desvanecido las niñas a mis pies—, dijo. —¿No te has dado cuenta?

La canción terminó y comenzó una más lenta, por lo que ella se apresuró a cambiarla.

—¿Cómo bailas al ritmo de canciones lentas?— , se preguntó.

—No lo harás—, le espetó ella. Sacó el disco de la máquina tocadiscos y levantó la mirada hacia el tragaluz oscurecido.

—Tenemos que irnos. Creo que ya nos perdimos la cena.

El recuperó su varita mientras ella deslizaba el disco negro en su cubierta. Él la miró pensativamente.

—Si te devuelvo esto no me hechizaras ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con aire de culpabilidad.

—Sin embargo, voy a requerir que prometas no hacerlo. De esa manera, si faltas a tu palabra, tu pequeña alma Gryffindor se retorcerá por la culpa para siempre cada vez que me veas. Ahora promete que no vas a utilizar cualquier encanto de memoria en mí, ni hechizos, ni maldiciones, ni maldiciones que me hagan olvidar este pequeño incidente.

Ella parecía como si pudiera maldecirlo con la mirada.

—Te lo prometo —le rechinó —, pero sólo si me prometes no volver a hablar de esto a nadie.

—Lo prometo —dijo, —pero sólo si me prometes reunirte aquí conmigo mañana por alguna instrucción adicional.

—¿Por qué?— Ella lo miró atónita.

—Porque me da la gana. Además, quiero saber todo lo que pueda acerca de los muggles y sus costumbres. Me imagino que me ayudará a decidir si debo más tarde retomar la caza de muggles. Después de Hogwarts, quiero decir.

Ella se quedó sin aliento e indignada. —¡No te ayudare a cazar muggles, ni te ayudare en tu futura carrera como Mortífago junior!

—Claro que lo harás—, le gritó en su camino a la puerta. —O le diré a todo el mundo acerca de tu pequeño secreto aquí. Incluso podría contactar a El Profeta. Y enviar a la Comisión un cuadro tuyo en tu traje. ¡Nos vemos mañana!—. Abrió la puerta, lanzó la varita en dirección a ella, y escapo.

Hermione era un manojo de nervios al día siguiente. Apenas podía aceptar que lo que había sucedido el día anterior no era un sueño. ¿Realmente había enseñado a Draco Malfoy danzas muggle? ¿Y había insistido en reunirse con ella para aprender más? Estaba más allá de su comprensión. Ella seguía esperando ver y oír risitas señalándola de cada Slytherin que pasaba por los pasillos, pero Malfoy parecía haber guardado silencio.

Harry y Ron notaron su preocupación, pero ella les explicó vagamente que estaba preocupado por un examen de Aritmancia. Estar de pie cerca de Malfoy en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue una auténtica tortura. Mantuvo miradas furtivas en él, pero él no le prestó atención alguna, como si ella simplemente no existiera. Salió desconcertada de la clase hasta el punto de dudar de su propia realidad. ¡Tal vez realmente había sido un sueño!

Ella en verdad dio un suspiro de alivio hasta que Malfoy le dio un codazo en su camino de regreso al castillo, con el pretexto de hacerla tropezar.

—Después de Herbología, Granger —murmuró lo suficientemente bajo que apenas lo captó. En su camino por el vestíbulo, silbó unas estrofas de una canción con la que ella estaba completamente familiarizada. Ella inmediatamente se tensó de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea, no lo había soñado en absoluto!  
Ella observó su hermosa figura mientras él se retiraba y frunció el ceño perpleja. Extraño, pero no recordaba haber escuchado Bon Jovi ayer.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAD MEDICINE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3430175/1/Bad-Medicine  
**AUTOR: **Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Marlenee Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco Malfoy, dechado de maldad, sigue a Hermione Granger un día a una sección no utilizada de Hogwarts y descubre su secreto indecible... Oh sí, y la escena del cementerio general no fue así. Cedric Diggory está vivo. Porque yo lo digo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación secreta lo más lentamente posible, aunque ya no fuera un secreto más. Ella ansiosamente había considerado no aparecer en absoluto, pero le creía de todo corazón a Malfoy cuando le dijo que encargaría un cuadro de ella en su ropa de entrenamiento. Probablemente lo colgaría en el vestíbulo con un hechizo irremovible.

Draco la estaba esperando, como temía. Su túnica y corbata se habían ido y él tenía varios botones desabrochados en su camisa, exponiendo más de su pecho de lo que ella necesitaba ver en ese momento. Sus pantalones negros parecían demasiado estrechos como para permitir el libre movimiento, pero desde luego no iba a hacer comentarios sobre _eso_.

Parecía emocionado como un cachorro de Golden Retriever.

— Simplemente no puedo creer que quieras hacer esto— dijo, y lanzó un hechizo para sellar la puerta, algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio con el fin de mantenerlo afuera. De todas las personas con las que se podía tropezar tenia que se él, ¡Malfoy!

—¿Qué llevas puesto?— él preguntó dubitativamente cuando ella dejó caer su túnica encima de la de él.

Se había puesto una camiseta simple y un suéter gris. Sus ropas de entrenamiento habituales eran simplemente demasiado reveladoras para que ella estuviera a gusto con él.

—Ropa—, dijo poco y maniobrando la máquina tocadiscos.

—La ropa de ayer era infinitamente mejor.

—Muchas gracias por tu crítica.

—Creo que voy a encargar esa pintura de modo que pueda recordarlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo porque nunca voy a usar eso en tu presencia.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Adelante con ello, Granger —dijo Draco finalmente. Ella puso a Bon Jovi "You Give Love a Bad Name" que había estado rondando alrededor de su cabeza toda la tarde. Desde que Draco había silbado el coro. Ella saltó esa canción, sin embargo, y fue directamente a "Runaway". Era más rápida.

Se rodearon el uno al otro como luchadores cuando la música comenzó. Ella lo observó con atención mientras él imitaba sus movimientos y sintió que sus labios se curvaban. Era un deleite observarlo, tenía que admitirlo. Tenía una excelente sincronización y equilibrio. Él también parecía saber exactamente qué hacer con las manos, a diferencia de muchos bailarines. Con ese pensamiento, ella deslizó las manos por sus costados y sus caderas sólo para verlo hacer lo mismo. Su lengua tocó sus labios repentinamente secos. Draco la miró y se acercó hasta que estuvo a centímetros de ella. La castaña quiso retroceder, pero no quería parecer una cobarde. Ella no tenía miedo de que él se ó la barbilla desafiante y se mantuvo firme. En ese momento, él dejó de imitarla y pareció encontrar su propio ritmo. Ellos abandonaron toda pretensión de una relación profesora/alumno y simplemente bailaron mientras la música fluía sobre ellos.

Ella hizo sonar "Bad Medicine", después de eso y la canción pareció satisfacer a Draco bastante. Él siguió bailando incómodamente cerca de ella, tratando de intimidarla, sin ó de ignorar la manera en que su cabello plateado se balanceaba sobre su frente y la manera en que sus ojos ahumados observaban sus labios curvados en una enigmática sonrisa. Ella mantuvo los ojos lejos de su pecho desnudo y de las gotas de sudor. Trató de no darse cuenta de la manera fascinante que podía mover sus caderas...

Cuando estaban casi completamente a oscuras en la habitación ella jadeó de asombro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? ¡Todo el mundo se preguntará dónde he ido!

Draco suspiró dramáticamente y llevó una mano a su frente.

—La carga de ser popular.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No soy popular.

— ¿Así que por "todo el mundo" te refieres a Potty y la Comadreja?

Ella apretó los dientes. Y pensar que hace un momento ella prácticamente lo había estado deseando. Todavía parecía demasiado sexy para su propio bien. Su cabello estaba despeinado y se aferraba a su frente en diferentes lugares y estaba oscurecido por el sudor. Ella apuntó su varita hacia él.

— ¡_Fregotego_!

—¡Ay! ¡Eso fue innecesario!— se quejó. —Sé cómo tomar un baño,¿sabes?— Tenía el pelo aún más revuelto ahora, pero limpio y seco, y sus ropas estaban impecables. Se volvió a lanzar el hechizo en sí misma y le dio la bienvenida a la picadura de la limpieza rápida.

—No tengo ninguna intención de ser vista saliendo de alguna habitación contigo sudoroso y jadeante — dijo ella prácticamente. —De hecho, no tengo ninguna intención de ser vista saliendo de una habitación contigo _en absoluto_.Siéntete libre de irte.

Él tomó la túnica y la corbata que ella le ofrecía, pero no hizo ademán de marcharse. Ella suspiró con exasperación.

—¿Hay algo más?— -preguntó ella.

—Has sellado la puerta, ¿recuerdas?— -preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía tan olvidadiza y voluble? Se sentía como las hermanas Patil, quienes se reían incontrolablemente cuando algún chico "lindo" pasaba por allí. Apuntó su varita distraídamente a la puerta y esta se abrió con una explosión.

—Que genio, que genio — él chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo debes irte, Malfoy.

Se fue.

**0o00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuatro días más tarde, Hermione se preguntó si Draco la había olvidado por completo. Ellos no habían hecho planes para reunirse otra vez y ambos estaban ocupados, Draco con el Quidditch y Hermione con la tarea. Ella esperaba que él no tuviera ninguna intención de atormentarla más. Él podría querer aprender a bailar para su perversa diversión, pero esto no era un juego para ella.

Pensó en sus "lecciones" con demasiada frecuencia. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a Draco bailando junto a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo con un solo paso en falso. Tenía que permanecer lejos de él. Todo lo que él hacía servía a su propio propósito egoísta y tenía que recordar eso. Ella no podía permitirse empezar a pensar en él como un... bueno, como una persona decente. Porque él no lo era.

Se acordó de eso al final del día cuando pasó a un grupo de Slytherin en su camino a Aritmancia. Ella reconoció la cabeza rubia de Draco entre la multitud al instante, pero se sorprendió cuando él lanzó un gran libro a sus pies. Se tropezó con el libro y cayó al suelo. Su libro de Aritmancia salió volando de sus manos y ella se golpeó la rodilla en el suelo de piedra.

Los Slytherin rieron a carcajadas.

—Encontré un libro para ti, sangre sucia—, dijo Draco mientras la miraba a la cara sonriendo burlonamente. —Estoy seguro de que vas a disfrutarlo.

Las risas de él y sus seguidores resonaron por el pasillo. Recuperó su libro de Aritmancia y luego cogió el que él habían echado a sus pies. Se titulaba "_101 Usos de la piel muggle"_. La cubierta parecía sospechosamente diferente de cualquier cuero que ella hubiera visto alguna vez. Ella se estremeció. ¡Él era repugnante! Bastardo desalmado. Ella abrió la tapa frontal y un pequeño trozo de pergamino le llamó la atención. Escrito en la pequeña y perfecta escritura de Draco estaba una sola palabra: _mediodía_.

Ella arrugó airadamente en un puño. ¿Él esperaba que se reuniera con él después de eso? ¡No había ninguna maldita probabilidad!

Ella apenas pudo llegar a su clase de Aritmancia envuelta en una agonía de indecisión. Por un lado, ella quería verlo para darle un pedazo de su entendimiento. ¿Era realmente necesario que él fuera tan monstruoso en todo momento? Por otro lado, ella no quería estar cerca de él. Malo o no, ella no podía negar su creciente atracción hacia él. Era demasiado hermoso como para ignorarlo la manera en que ella necesitaba ignorarle y el baile no ayudaba. Parecía que cada movimiento de su cuerpo era echo de manera calculada para alcanzar la máxima seducción, a pesar de que probablemente era sólo su imaginación.

Tenía que conseguir manejar sus hormonas. Solo por el hecho de que no había sido besada desde el Baile de Navidad del año pasado... ¿Estaba tan desesperada de cariño? No ayudaba que el beso de Viktor había sido como besar a un bloque de piedra, áspero e inflexible. Metió la lengua en su boca como una golpiza brutal y eso había traído a la noche un rápido final. Ella le dijo que estaba agotada y escapó a su habitación.

Hermione se preguntó si besar a Draco sería diferente. Conociéndolo, él la empujaría contra la pared y la devoraría como una serpiente tragándose a su presa. En lugar de rechazar la idea, esta le provocó la piel de gallina al tratar de salir de su piel y sintió una descarga de deseo no esperado. Contuvo el aliento, se estabilizó y juró

—Nota mental— ella murmuró: —Nunca, _jamás _contemplar la idea de besar a Draco Malfoy de nuevo.

La firme advertencia la hizo sentir un poco más en control y tocó el maldito libro que le había lanzado. Usos de la piel muggle, ciertamente. Él era completamente_alguien perverso_.

**00o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ella llegó tarde al encuentro. Él había conjurado una silla de madera de alguna parte y estaba sentado en el respaldo, con los pies sobre el asiento. Bon Jovi estaba cantando "You Give Love a Bad Name" en la máquina tocadiscos. Draco tenía una snitch dorada en la mano y estaba jugando con ella. Él la soltó y agarró desde en el aire antes de que pudiera escapar. Hermione lanzó un_Silencius_ hacia el tocadiscos.

— Se supone que no debes tomarlas del campo de Quidditch — ella dijo con desaprobación.

— ¿En serio? Yo no pienso que debas contrabandear fonógrafos muggle en aulas sin uso y bailar seductoramente en horas de descanso.

Ella lo miró furiosa y dejó un libro en el piso al lado de su silla.

—Sólo vine para devolverte este libro monstruoso. ¡No debería siquiera haber tocado esta cosa repugnante!

—Sin embargo, yo sabía que lo harías —dijo con una sonrisa. La Snitch zumbó detrás de su cabeza y él la agarró con un movimiento rápido que casi derribó su silla hacia atrás. Las patas delanteras golpearon el suelo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. —Después de todo, se trata de un _libro _y tú sabes que el conocimiento es poder, por horrible que sea lo que puedas encontrar.

— ¡Algunos "conocimientos" nunca deben ser aprendidos!

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Todo depende del uso que se le dé al conocimiento, ¿no te parece?

Soltó la Snitch y esta voló rápidamente hacia arriba como un manchón. Draco saltó en el aire y ejecutó una voltereta lateral que causó que su capa gire en un círculo cuando el dio la vuelta. Atrapó la pelota de oro con la punta de sus dedos y cayó de pie al lado de su silla. Ella se quedó asombrada por la acrobacia.

—Si puedes moverte así, ¿por qué nunca vences a Harry en el Quidditch?

Sus ojos brillaron como dos dagas de plata.

—No estamos aquí para hablar del jodido Harry Potter.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué _estás aq_uí?

—He decidido enseñarte a bailar—dijo.

— _Tú_ has decidido enseñarme a bailar.

—Sí. Te vi con Krum en el Baile de Navidad. Lo que ustedes estaban haciendo no se podría llamar danza. Su vals era atroz. ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Dragonagall?

—En efecto, sí, y no le llames así.

—Imagina. Ella consiguió la gracia de un bloque envejecido de cicuta. No me extraña que sea una solterona.— Él soltó una carcajada. — ¿Quién tocaría eso?

La sangre de Hermione estaba empezando a hervir. Ella buscó entre sus maleficios para encontrar uno eficaz que lo hiciera callar. Él le sonrió.

—No te enojes. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

— ¡Eres un tonto insufrible! —siseó entre dientes.

—Lo sé, pero piensa en la alternativa. Con esta apariencia, si yo fuera cortés y amable nunca tendría paz. Las niñas se arrojarían encima mío día y noche.

Hermione enterró la cabeza entre las manos. A veces no había palabras. Tenía que salir antes de que lo mate.

— ¿Qué quieres aprender primero? ¿Vals, Tango o Foxtrot?

—¿No implican esos bailes _tocarse_ ? ¿No tienes miedo de contaminarte con la sangre sucia?

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su capa y sacó un trozo de tela blanca.

—No. Traje guantes.

Nunca había deseado hacerle tanto daño como en ese momento en particular.

—No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te detesto en este momento —dijo rotundamente.

—Bien. Entonces no tengo que preocuparme porque trates de besarme ni nada repugnantemente parecido mientras estoy tratando de enseñarte algo.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, decidida a escapar de su ego insufrible. Seguramente ella no estaba contra la idea de besarlo apenas hace una hora. Pero en este momento ella estaba más emocionada por la perspectiva de enterrar una pala en su frente.

— ¡_Occludo_! — -dijo con un movimiento de su varita.

Ella tiró con fuerza de la puerta, pero esta había sido cerrada rápidamente.

—Ábrela.

—No.

Ella se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan hijo de puta?

— ¿Hay otra manera?

— Para ti, supongo que no.

—Entonces vas a tener que aceptarlo. Ahora ven aquí—. Guardó su varita y se puso los guantes.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó ella sin moverse.

—Me divierte—. Él la miró. — ¿Tengo que ir a buscarte?

Ella suspiró. Al parecer, su tortura no estaba todavía completa. Caminó hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?— -preguntó con el tono de un prisionero que se acerca a la horca. Draco sonrió.


End file.
